Malon´s Wish
by Maneo
Summary: Link gets new feelings for Malon, but she has disappeared. Can he find her? And, do the two have a future? Find out, in this story..Based on Ocarina of Time, after Ganon´s defeat. After Links story, his son Sareo begins a new quest.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Zelda-Malons Wish(Oot)**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own the Zelda franchise/characters, Nintendo does.  
I do not make any money with this story. **

**Plot:  
This story is based upon Zelda: ocarina of Time(N64), after the game, when Ganon is dead.  
He finds new feelings for Malon, but she has disappeared.**  
…**What will happen? **

**  
Prologue:**

**Malons house(after Ganons defeat)**

Link lived in a world where laughter had ceased to appear. He tried to remember Zelda, but she was gone.  
She was dead.  
She died 5 years after Ganon was defeated, and we will soon find out more about Zelda.

**Chapter 1 - Zelda is dead, Malon disappears**

Malon sat in the shadow of the barn. She longed for Link, but she was nowhere to be found.  
She went out of the farm, and started looking.  
She walked to Hyrule town, but no Link was there.  
She went to Zora city, but he weren´t there neither.  
Malon went to Kokiri Village and Lost woods, and there, she found no Link.  
Walking in the forest, and lacking knowledge of the fact that one becomes a skull kid  
In the forest, she wandered around.

Malon became a skull kid, and disappeared in the shadows of the sleepy forest.  
Only Talon knew that she went there, and there was no  
Link stood by the gates of Hyrule town, and didn´t know what to do.  
He held a note in his hand. It said: "Ila wahni Sarena in an feka. Lika saka tera. Fora Fara.".  
Link, young as he were, had not the skills to read ancient Hylian language.  
He had to find someone who could help him, but who?

The word "Sarena" echoed inside of Link. What could it be, a place he had not seen?  
The key to Zelda´s death? Or a secret place?  
Link decided, that he should go to Kakariko.  
He wandered, all the way up to Death mountain, and a man stood there.  
_It was an old man, that Link met in his first adventure, the very one that gave him his first  
sword. _

_That was the day Impa met him for the first time. _

_Since then, floods had flooded Hyrule, and fire killed its people many times._  
Now the land was dry again, and people lived here.  
This was the time of the Ocarina.The man said:

These are the days when woman and man come together, and you will find  
someone to like.

I will translate this text for you.  
It says:

In the land of Sarena there is a key to heaven. There is a girl there, who you need to awaken.  
She died in the forest.

-Who wrote this! Link shouted, it sounds like what Talon told me about Malon´s disappearance,I think that it was written recently. It could have been the dark spirit Sefa.  
She lives in Hylia lake forest, that will find close to the lake.  
Link, thanked him, and went on his way.  
He reached the lake in the sunset. Only the birds and the trees were awake.  
This forest was by the entrance to Hylia Lake, inside the stone wall, that fell down two years ago.

Now he could enter that Sakera forest, where all the secret of Hyrule lay hidden.Even the book of fire magic.  
Here, he met **Sefa**, and she told him about the land of Sarena, where the soul of Malon was.  
He had to combine the soul and the skull body in the forest, to awaken her again.  
The highest tower of The temple of time, was the gate to the secret land Sarena….  
He went to the temple of Time, where he passed to the perilous land of Sarena.

What will happen to Link?  
_Will the hero survive the roads of that land.  
Will the passages be safe? _

_And will he and Malon, ever be together again?  
The angels and the choirs sing the tale that men kill for,  
The secret story my heart yearns for.  
One day, Link shall find out the end of it, and perhaps, be the Hero of time._

What will happen to him…

**Chapter 2 – Sarena, a secret land beyond Hyrule. **

**Link was adult Link in this story, we shall add. **

He fought many dragons and defeated them all. Many goblins ended their lives  
on his sharp sword.  
He found Malons soul in Sarena, and took It to Hyrule.  
The wind blew there still, as gentle as ever.  
But the Lost woods had been sealed, and Saria sat in the middle of Kokiri village.  
Everyone else, lay dead..on the ground.  
Not that anyone cared about the loss of Mido, but the others…  
A crying Saria fell in his gentle arms.

-Don´t ask me, she said, I don´t wanna tell you…

You, don´t need to, Lind said.  
Link buried all the bodies, but hid Mido´s body in the bushes.  
He didn´t care for him.  
Link, carried the crying saria to her house. He kissed her and lay beside the whole night.  
When she awoke in the morning, he was already gone.  
But, she felt his kiss on her innocent, pale skin.  
Saria loved him, but would he ever love her back?  
Link stood outside Lost woods at 5 in the morning.

He crushed the stone seal that had sealed the path to the woods,  
And he wondered who did this.

In the forest, he found three paths.  
He went down the first one, and found nothing.  
And the second was too dark inside, too see anything at all.  
The third one had a monster. It was strong, and blue and it attacked him.  
Link parried quickly, and struck the beast to the ground, and killed it.

From it, Malons body appeared.  
He had found her.  
Combining her body and soul would be easy.  
_The angels sang to make his quest successful_

_But life is not easy._  
He poured the soul from a bottle, and it ran into her body.

….Wow.

But she didn´t come alive again.  
But her colour seemed to return to her.  
He had to think of another solution, to save Malon.

**Chapter 3- Zelda´s stone, and the Fera staff**

Link carried her on his back, and went out of the Lost woods. He walked to Hyrule, where  
He laid her down, and finally could allow himself to rest.  
He had to save Malon, because he wanted to marry her.  
She lay unconscious now.

He really wanted to save her.

In the Goron Kingdom, sage Lefa and Seda lived. He walked up to that  
place.  
The sky rumbled dangerously above him. It was a nightmarishly dark above him.  
It was dark like a nightmare in the sky.  
When he entered kakariko village, Ruto ran to meet him.

- Link, there´s a baby lying in the grass here, you have to help it! She cried.

**Link answered her: **

What! I am coming, Link said.  
On the ground, a baby boy lay in the green, soft grass.  
He couldn´t believe his eyes. He looked just like the castle guard, Impa.  
Was this Impas son, the next hero of time?  
Ramua ran to the baby.

-Son! I have found you, said the woman.

Link stared at her. Was he wrong?

**Chapter 3 **

**The abducted son**

Wait, said Link, who saw the Sheikah mark on the 7 year-old boys shirt.  
That is Impas child!

-You bandit, said Ramua.  
Take this..  
She hit Link with a dagger, and blood streamed from the wound of his arm.

He fainted then!This, was a town he no longer knew.  
Where did all the good humans go?  
He awoke, slowly.  
The light of water beamed, and streaming water poured down from the floors above,

A heaven for the Zora people.

**It was Zoras domain**.

-I guess you would wake up sooner or later, said Ruto.  
Her body and chest was the most beautiful thing Link had seen  
In his life, but he loved a red-haired girl we all know.  
_Malon._  
Would they be together someday?

Ruto:

That woman must be stopped. Worry about Malon later.  
The sack with Malons body(because she is unconscious)

Was there too, because Ruto had carried it there.  
Link and Ruto went to see the sages of Goron City.  
It, was a slow trip carrying Malon around.  
It was a fine day, though.  
Lefa and Seda looked at the body of the girl.  
They stood there…and thought about it for a while.  
Then they started, to revive her, and she came to life.

-Link, she said.

Lefa was the finest female magician(both are female)  
In Hyrule, and felt nothing for her work.  
It was too easy, she thought.  
Malon, said Link, I love you.

-I love you too Link, Malon said.

Ruto left them, and ran in a miserable state to Zora´s domain.  
She never left that place again.  
_Ruto took a bomb, and blasted a hole in the lower wall in the cave.  
_

_Here, a secret door, appeared.  
-One day, Link will walk through here, and see the real secret of hyrule.  
_

_Who(Zoras) the real rulers of Hyrule are, and who he should marry(Ruto)._  
Link and malon left Goron city. Link went into the house.

Suddenly, the woman started to scream at his entrance. Link knocked out Ramua, and took, the boy with him, Fleeing out of the city, with Malon running close beside him. They reached Epona, and rode for Lake Hylia.  
There, the mountains wall had broken, and Lake Hylia was now a port to the Hylian sea.  
The place of dreams and light. The road to the land Lexa

The land Lexa, lay beyond Hylia lake, so you know.  
They reached Lake Hylia eventually.  
Choir song sang through the air, but Link could not hear where it came from.

The grass rustled under his feet.  
They took out to the sea, and they did not know where to go.  
They just wanted some answers.  
Link, wanted to know who the boy was.

His name was Rakeo, and he was 7 years old. Link knew that Rakeo,was the next hero of time…but why was Impa the mother  
and not Malon?  
Malon was now saved, and Link live happily with her..

**Link had two tasks: **

**1. Protect Malon.  
Visit Zelda´s grave in the Kokiri village.  
Say goodbye to her, in her grave.**

**2. Find out the home of Rakeo, the next hero.**

He will a great fighter.  
But still…  
He had to take Rakeo home, to make hime safe.  
Link had to help him.  
Link travelled over the blue sea, looking for islands to search on.  
To find Rakeos home.  
Rakeo would be a good knight.  
His white hair fluttered in the wind.

It was a calm trip at sea, for Link.

**Chapter 4- Find Rakeo´s home- Find his father.**

Rakeo would one of the _guardians_one day, Hyrule´s guard.  
When they reached Lexa, Link had become sick.  
And Malon, said that this was her home.  
The island of Lexa was beautiful.  
Malon was happy to be home.  
Rakeo´s Home – Land of Lexa, a new island.

The water castle stood by the beach. It, remembered Link of the shadows his past  
Had given him.

_**Flashback:  
He walked on a dark bridge.  
His mother called out in the night….  
**_

_Where was she?  
And when he found her, she too had become a skull kid._  
Link awoke at night, with a scream of fear.  
Who created these skull kids, and what reason, made them appear.  
Or else…all Hylians would die.Our hero Link, found out that Rakeo belonged to the Water Castle.  
He took him there, with a stressed mind inside.  
Can I trust them, Link thought. Will he be safe here?

He left Rakeo here, and went out of the castle.  
The castle doors, were shut tight.  
They would not be open until 10 years later, when the boy had become

17.

The boy was now safe.  
But what about the skull kids?  
First off, he had to be with Malon.  
They were getting married.

**Chapter 5- Malon happy days in her home, in Lexa**

Malon and Link made love, for the second time.The first time was…well that is Link´s secret.  
No, it was after he saved Malon from Ingo when Ingo took over the ranch.

Link was 17 years old then.He still remembered her wonderful lips.  
They now were in Malon´s home in Lexa.  
It was a land full of forests.

Her home, was nice.  
They made love, and it was wonderful.  
He never experienced such softness, nor such  
A state of happiness.  
He felt..love, and passion.  
Link lived Malon. Very much.

**Chapter 6- skull kids and Impa, and Rakeo´s real mother**

It was a fine day, when they finally woke.It was 8 in the morning.  
Link went back to hyrule using the old, old ship. He had to go alone this time.  
He went to Anju in kakariko, and then took her to Rakeo. But the doors were shut.  
If they to be opened, a childs life had to be sacrificed.

But who would, that child be?  
Link went to kokiri forest, and captured a sick kokiri kid.  
They gave it to the castle monster, and when it died(it would have done anyway),  
Link felt bad about giving it such a bad sacrifice, but what could he do?  
He couldn´t leave a healthy kid, in the hands of the castle monster.  
After doing this, horrible thing, the monster also died. It had done its mission.  
Life lives on without the mark of darkness.

**Rakeo and his mother**

Rakeo meet Anju, his real mother, and they were happy together.  
Anju were the woman that wanted the baby before, but now she got him at last.  
Was Impa the traitor?  
Impa went to Rarea, Link´s homeland, so they would never know.

**Impas army **

Impas army, however. Was still nearby Kakariko.Link knew that the people there would be wiped out, if he  
Did not stop them, so he started to travel there.  
..It took a while.  
_He had to stop the skull kids army._  
They could destroy Kakariko town. Link had to help them.

He arrived just in time……..  
To see Zelda´s ghost flying in the wind….

He had to destroy the skull kids, and protect his sweet Malon.  
_Winds whisper because they have nothing to fear.  
The old men whisper, because they are afraid of the power and fire,  
of Lost woods.  
Lost woods is near, so is my fear.  
The two swords of power and fire, lies in that forest.  
And also the stones of water and magic, leading to the Land of Litea).  
The truth of Zelda is drawing near. _

**Back to Zelda now. **

**Zelda withered away: Link…in the land of Litea, you will find your…real princess.  
You can´t have me…because I was evil from the beginning.  
I will disappear into the Sacred realm, so you can live in pure happiness.  
I disappear now, so Hyrule can have peace.  
I am….the daughter…of Ganon….  
Zelda´s ghost died, and so did the skull kids…**

He had saved Kakariko town, by just saying goodbye,  
to the evil Zelda.  
He had saved the people here.  
Zelda, was lost forever. Hyrule will always cherish her.  
She did lie about being the daughter of Ganon….right…?  
Let us hope so..? Zelda can´t be Ganon´s daughter…?

**Chapter 7. Lost woods, magic swords**

Link walked up the hills of Hyrule field. It was a long trip, lasting at least two days.  
He went to Lost woods, and found the swords, and the stones.  
He couldn´t have been happier…  
When, a voice suddenly echoed in his head!  
The ocarina was calling!  
He took, up his ocarina, and talked to Saria.

Saria:

- Link, don´t forget about Malon´s love for you.

Don´t do that.  
No I won´t, Link sad, gently.  
Link ended the conversation, and went on his way, deeper into the forest.  
_Then he stopped. _

_Link rested for a while, and breathed the fresh forest air.  
The ghosts will haunt you if you continue…, a voice said, coming from the forest._  
So Link postponed his trip to Litea, and exited the evil _Lost woods.  
In Hyrule field, there was a red, purple, and grey forest, and a rose meadow,  
That everyone loved. _

_These places, was situated on Hyrule _field, right beside, Lake Hylia.  
He had the sword of flame.

**Link did not know that it was fake…  
The real sword were somewhere else.**

**Chapter 8- The purple forest **

Link walked a long distance on Hyrule field, and came to the Purple  
Forest. He had never never been to this place.  
We can guess that he liked _Lon Lon ranch_.

Link:

I guess Saria were right. Malon is worth fighting for.  
Much less self-concerned than poor little Ruto.

…Never mind, he said and shook his head.  
Malon is my love, Link said to himself.  
The Purple forest, was beautiful. He saw Malonthere, and stopped. She looked good.  
She was a special person for him.

She was very pretty.  
He looked at her, and took one step forward.  
She had been waiting for him there all along.

The secret of Litea, was in her eyes, and her firstborn, would travel there.

They met, in the purple forest. It was a beautiful and magical place.  
A lost child, screamed far away.  
The couple ran to its rescue.

They found in the grass, holding a small rabbit, in her grip.  
-My name is Serea, the girl said.  
This is my pet, Lorin. Say hello, Lorin, to these nice people!

She raised the pet for them to see, up close.  
Hi Serea, Link said. I could not believe found you in time.

Do you want to be a alone in the dark night?  
No, she cried with tears in her eyes, and ran away, disappearing from  
A forest made for lovers.

Yellow leaves and orange sky bonded their in a eternal feeling. You can´t deny such things.  
The sun set, and it was a darkblue sky outside.  
The wind blew.

-Link, said Malon, this forest are not…  
-What, said Link irritated.

-Dangerous, said Malon. I guess, you wanted to be alone with…..me.  
-Yes. There is something I need to speak with you about.  
The land of Litea, holds the sword of flame. The sword I found in the forest

Before, was not the real sword of flame, and I threw It away.  
I only have the master sword now.

Link:

-I have to find the sword of flame, without it, I cannot fight the Zorakingdom….  
-What, Malon said, are they angry at us?  
-It looks like it, Link sighed.  
I will find that sword, I promise.  
The forest was serene and calm. It was nice to be there.  
Malon, and Link stood in the forest, and looked fondly at each other.  
Then, light shone into the forest, and it was nice place again.  
They stood there, and Link hugged Malon warmly.  
It was morning now.Then they left the forest. The leaves rustled on the ground.  
They were to be married, two days from now.

**Chapter 9- The Marriage of the hero Link, and Malon**

Malon and Link got married, and they lived happily ever after…or..? They had to do one more thing first.  
They had to visit the love forest, one more time.  
It was important to do that, to please the spirits, who had allowed them to meet,  
to _share _each others lives.  
They got married in a blue church, and many visited the wedding.Not Zelda though, because she was dead.  
Link was happy to get married.It was a very nice wedding. Everyone threw wedding rice at him at the door,  
And it was magical. Who could forget it…?  
Link liked the wedding.  
To _share_ things, and fight, was the way of Link.  
And they walked to the Purple forest to see it again.

**Chapter 10- The Purple forest- The end**

They returned to the Purple forest.  
The Purple forest, was where the triforce of Friendship is held.  
Link found it, in the red meadow, that was beside the forest.  
They did not take the triforce, it could as well stay there, to  
let its strong power be left alone.  
Birds flew in the sky, and light entered the Purple forest.

**The red meadow, the purple forest, and the blue meadow.  
And also the Sereni field, all were new places in Hyrule.  
What would appear next?**

The purple forest, and the land of Litea, was magical places.Link would one day see Litea, too. Or his would travel there…  
Litea waited somewhere, to be discovered by Link´s future son.  
Link and Malon was married, and they lived in a house in Hyrule field.  
Talon passed away, and Ingo left the farm in the next few years.  
Malon was the rightful owner to the farm, but she hired people to the farm work.  
Malon wanted only to be with Link, and in October, she got a son named Sareo.  
She gave him to Link, and he smiled. The grass became browner as the fall came closer.  
It was getting cold in Hyrule.

**The end. **

**-Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Zelda franchise, and I do not make any money from this story.

**Chapter 2**

**This has happened: **

Link and Malon has gotten married, and they got a son, Sareo.What will happen to him?  
**Sareo is now 25 years old, and he was the new hero. He was Link´s son. **

**Hyrule castle, a new hero**

Sareo found the sword of flame, which was buried in the Ota desert.  
He travelled to defeat Ganondorf, who was the great evil king.  
Sareo came to Hyrule town.

Saria stood by the castle there.The grass moved as the wind blew, and Sareo looked at Saria. She had the Rika stone in her hands, and she gave it to Sareo.It was a marvellous stone, made of jade and with blue jewels on it.Suddenly, Saria disappeared. Sareo couldn´t see where she went.Then he looked at the castle of Hyrule.  
The castle was now ruled by Rakeo.  
Rakeo was evil now, and the hero he once was, was long gone.  
He was the evil king of Hyrule castle, and everyone were scared of him.

**Sareo entered Hyrule castle, to see Rakeo. **

Sareo wanted to see if he could talk some sense into him.  
Sareo was inside now, and saw Rakeo on his throne.  
-Sareo, Rakeo shouted, I have been waiting for you!  
Sareo looked at him, and drew his sword…..

**/Will Sareo help Rakeo to the good side?  
Find out later... **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Zelda franchise, and I do not make any money from this story.

**  
Chapter 3**

Rakeo was furious that Sareo had entered the castle.  
-How dare you, Rakeo said.  
-I dare, Sareo replied.  
You should get better guards!  
-Your father is a retired coward, Rakeo said.  
Link is a fool, a loser.  
-What did you say! Sareo said.  
That was it, for Sareo, he lifted his sword against the evil king to face him.  
Sareo struck Rakeo with all his might. The fight had begun.

Sareo and Rakeo fought, then Rakeo chased Sareo out of the castle.  
Sareo fled, with a wounded arm…

Sareo did not stop, until 600 meters from the castle.  
Sareo sat down, and fell asleep.  
Saria stood beside him when he woke up.-Ganon is in the **Blue tower**, she said.  
-What´s that? Sareo said.  
-It´s a mysterious tower, where dead kings of Hyrule is buried.  
It is situated right before Gerudo Valley, if you now what I mean.  
Saria became more silent.  
If you went to the tower, you could become king of Hyrule.  
You could also die.., Saria said in an eerie tone.

-I will take that risk, Sareo said.  
I will go to the tower.

**The tower**

By the Gerudo valley entrance, the Blue tower were. Sareo entered the tower. He was stunned by all the crystals and gems on the walls, andthe fact that he was not confronted by any enemies.That was…strange.He walked up a floor, and there he met a Stalfos.The Stalfos was very old, and walked very slowly.

**It spoke to Sareo:**  
You will not pass here easily, it said.  
Then, three new Stalfos knights came. They were  
small as children. But they were still very dangerous.  
Sareo was first wounded in his leg, but he fought with great strength.  
Sareo finally, crushed them all, and threw the big Stalfos through a door, which  
it broke apart.  
Sareo entered that door, and found a girl there.  
Her name was Sinea.  
Sareo carried her out of there, because he had to do that, before  
he could return to the tower.

Sareo went to the same place where he were before, and went up  
two floors. It were long stairs…  
Nothing here.  
-Oh wait, Sareo thought, a red stone. I will take that with me.

He picked up the stone.  
He went up three more floors, and there in the corner, of that  
dark, horrible room, Ganon sat.  
-I have been expecting you, Link..?  
-I am not Link, I am Sareo, Sareo said.  
-I am Ganon, he said.  
-No..You are..dead...! Sareo said, and stepped forward.  
-Prepare to die, Sareo! Ganon said, with anger.  
Sareo and Ganon began to fight.

Who would win?

It was going to be a hard fight for Sareo..

/**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Zelda franchise, and I do not make any money from this story. Zelda is owned by Nintendo. I also do NOT own the name "Chrono", nor "the Chrono franchise", nor any ideas

therein, such as "a blue timegate", which is owned by Square Enix.

which is owned by Square Enix.

**Note: Chrono is from Chrono Trigger.**

******Chapter 4**

**Sareo, was fighting the best he could. Sareo and Ganon fought for 7 long hours, and Sareo got a wound in his chest. Ganon was injured in that battle, and fled to the Spirit Temple.**

**Then, Saria came, and healed Sareo´s chest wound. The wound was not critical anymore. Sareo had to go to the temple. But first he was going to find help for the upcoming battle! Sareo went to Lake Hylia, and there was Rano. He was a royal knight, in the king´s guard. There were no better knights in Hyrule. Rano joined him, and then, they travelled towards Spirit Temple. They walked for a day, which was tiresome.  
On the road, they found Chrono, a familiar character…**

**-Can I come with you, said Chrono.I am feeling sick. I need help to get better.  
-Sure, Sareo said, kindly. We can give you healing herbs, and you can accompany us for a while. **

**-Thank you, Chrono said.**

**Chrono showed a nice manner to them, and they soon came to like him.  
They did not know about ****Chrono´s adventures. **

**They walked for 3 days, with rest from time to time.  
Chrono was soon back to health, and thanked them. Their concern and help, had made him well again.**

**-Farewell! Chrono said. **

**Chrono waved at them, and ran into a blue timegate, never to be seen again.**

**********Sareo´s journey **

******-That "time gate" does not belong here, Sareo said silently.-No, it doesn´t, Rano said.  
I know that, ok.**

******But, do not concern yourself with that, instead aim, to reach  
the Spirit Temple!  
They travelled to the Temple, and saw the high building in front of them.  
It was high, and it was impressive!  
The sand was golden, and the sky was very bright.**

**********Spirit Temple**

**********Nabooru stood by the fortress gate.  
**

******She was waiting for them. -You took a long time to get here, Nabooru said.  
Liko, get them!  
-Liko will, he will, Liko said eerily…  
Liko was a wolfman, and drew a saber, that easily  
could cut Sareo in two.  
Sareo ran to face him, and struck him down.  
But, Liko cut through Sareo´s leg, and threw his saber in the sand.  
Liko took up a knife from his pocket.Sareo was lying down, helpless…  
-Can you see this, Sareo, Liko said.  
It is your fate.**

******Nabooru had gone into the temple, and left Liko behind to take care of things…Liko walked towards Sareo.…Rano threw his lance at Liko, and after a scream from Liko, Liko was killed by the lance. Liko was defeated. ****  
**Rano stood by Sareo.-How is it? Rano asked.  
-No good.., Sareo said.

******I have to return home. ¨-You have to help me, Rano said. I can´t do this alone.  
Rano was crying. "Can I do this alone?", he asked himself.**

**********Rano didn´t want to leave Sareo here.  
Leave him in the sand...****  
**

**********  
/Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Zelda franchise, or the expression  
"Art of fencing". I make no money from this story.  
**

****

******Chapter 5**

******The Spirit temple**

Rano decided, that he should leave Sareo here to rest.  
Rano set up a tent, and lay Sareo down on a warm fur.  
Rano went into the temple, to defeat Nabooru.  
Now, he was inside the temple.  
It was a spooky place.  
Bats flew everywhere, and Rano was almost taken aback, when a rock  
fell him behind him..  
But, it wasn´t a rock, it was two Darknut knights, who wanted to crush him!  
Rano, jumped to the side, and killed the first one.

The other one was harder. Much harder.Rano jumped from side to side, and parried all the darknut´s strikes.  
Rano got a blow-through his right leg, and fell to the ground.  
Before passing out, Rano threw a dagger right through his enemy´s  
chest!  
The darknut fell down, dead. Rano was definitely a good fighter.  
_Rano lost consciousness, after that._

When he regained consciousness, he found himself trapped.He was tied to the wall, by Nabooru herself.  
She held a black sword, and was about to kill him, when  
Sareo raced into the room.  
-Rano, hold on! Sareo said.  
-What business do you have here, fool? Nabooru said.  
-You will see, Sareo yelled back.  
Let´s fight!  
Sareo and Nabooru ran around on the floor, fighting for their lives.  
_One battle.  
One evil woman.  
One man, fighting for his friend._

Rano was worth fighting for, Sareo thought, as he ran towards Nabooru.-I will destroy you! Nabooru said.  
But Sareo struck his sword through her heart, and she was dead.  
_What a waste..she used to be good, but now she had become evil,  
Sareo thought._  
Ganon had fled the Spirit temple, so they left the place, without delay.

Sareo freed Rano, and they ran out of there, with the spirit medallion in their  
possession.

**The return of Ganon**

Out in the desert, they planned for their next move. Ganon had returned to Ganon´s tower, and they had to go there.  
Sareo had to go there.  
_Rano left Sareo, and walked away._  
Now, Sareo was alone.  
Sareo had two goals:  
Kokiri Forest, and Ganons tower.  
He was Links son, and he had to defeat Ganon, otherwise  
Hyrule was in danger.  
Sareo walked towards **Kokiri forest**, to see Saria,  
and to learn the art of fencing.

Was Saria still waiting for him?  
_Sareo hoped that she did. _

******/To be continued…**

******Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Zelda franchise, and I do not make any money from this.**

**I do not own the expression "Art of fencing".  
**

**Chapter 6. **

**Kokiri forest **

Sareo entered the forest in the morning. In the village, Saria stood and nursed some of her friends.  
** The kokiri were not dead** as Link had thought, they were just unconscious  
the last time he were here.  
Only Mido was dead.  
Saria showed a smile a relief the moment she saw him, and greeted him.  
-Hi Sareo! she said.  
-We met by the castle, I remember, said Sareo.  
I have longed to see you, my friend.  
-I know that you are Link´s son, and that you will save Hyrule.  
I will teach the secrets of the "Art of fencing", she said.  
They started their training immediately, and the villagers went back to their own errands.  
Sareo was a good learner to Saria.  
The leaves had started to fall from the trees, and life was peaceful.  
Birds and rabbits rushed between the trees, and hid in places Ganon could not find.  
The sky was beautiful, and the trees stood secure and tall.  
In the center of the forest, Maleo played on his flute.  
He knew, that the time of the hero, would soon come.  
He left that place, and left his sword where he had been sitting.  
Maleo disappeared in the woods, and noone saw where he went.

Back to Sareo.Saria inflicted several hits on Sareo.  
Was he that slow? he thought.  
He launched a final attack, and struck Saria on her arm, which made her  
fall on her back.  
-I won! Sareo exclaimed. I am the best! Yohoo!  
-I guess you are ready to face Ganon now, Saria said.  
But, still, I will get you...!  
Suddenly she threw a small rock at his chest, and he couldn´t avoid falling on his back.  
She held her sword to his throat.  
Still think you know everything, boy, Saria said.  
-Guess not, Sareo said.  
He came to his feet, and looked at her.  
-I have to go now. Farewell.  
-Take care! Saria said.  
Sareo left the forest, without looking back at her.

**Ganon´s tower **

When Sareo reached Ganons tower, it was night.  
It was dark outside, and crows circled in the sky.  
It was a scary, and it foretold doom.  
Sareo was brave, he could handle this.  
But, would he be strong enough?  
Strong enough to face...HIM?

He went up a set of stairs, nervous to draw any guards to him. Saria´s strikes had not healed yet, and he could not afford any more  
wounds...  
In front of him were a hallway, and a dark path.  
He proceeded through the hallway, to see where it could lead...  
A poltergeist looked at him, and tried to kill him, but Sareo jumped aside and  
slashed it with his sword!  
Ten more ghosts approached him, and he killed them too.  
He ran up the stairs before anyone would discover him.  
He came to large room, where two darknut knights stood.  
They were sleeping.  
Could he manage to walk past them, unseen..?  
He had to try.


	7. Chapter 7

**-I do not own the Zelda franchise, and I do not make any money from this story.  
The story is made for fun. Ocarina of time, and its content and characters, belong to Nintendo. **

**(Note: Sareo is Link´s son, who wants to destroy Ganon)  
(Rauru, is the sage of light in OoT)**

**  
****Chapter 7- The final battle, in Ganon´s tower**

Sareo saw the knights standing there, sleeping.He walked past them, which was easier than expected. Then, Sareo entered the next room. This was a room with green walls. Here, Rauru stood.

-What the-? Sareo said.Why are you here? You are supposed to be on the good side, right? -I wanted the triforce, so I went here to get it.., said Rauru. Then, Rauru disappeared, laughing. Sareo could not see where he had gone. He went into the next room, and here Ganon was!

**Ganon**

-I have been awaiting you, hero of time, Ganon said with a mocking tone. -So have I, said Sareo, -been waiting to put my steel into your body.  
Let´s fight! Sareo and Ganon fought for a long time, and hours passed..The passing of time echoed in Sareos mind."Will I survive?" he thought. He was very scared right now. -I am not the hero of time, I am Sareo! Did you forget our last meeting?, Sareo said, and struck at Ganon´s black lance. -Yes indeed..., the dark lord said, you are **HIS** son.  
Sareo struck at Ganons chest, and blood came out...  
They fought for one more hour, until Sareo pierced through Ganon´s heart, and  
killed him.  
-Finally, Sareo said.  
Sareo had destroyed Ganon.

But Rauru was yet to be defeated. Sareo searched through Ganon´s tower, but didn´t find sage Rauru.  
Where was he?

**Rauru´s fate **

At last, he found him on a ledge, at the exterior of the tower.  
-Wait, Sareo said, do not move!  
-Too late, Rauru said, and turned to jump off the tower, holding the golden triforce.  
A loud noise made him stop...  
-What the-, Rauru said.

Saria appeared, with wings on her back, and threw a lance straight into the treacherous sage! Rauru was killed by Saria´s lance, and fell from the tower.  
Saria took the triforce, and returned it to the Sacred Realm. Sareo was thrilled to see Saria here, and was glad that she had destroyed  
Rauru. Sareo and Saria had defeated the evil threat now.  
The battle was over, and Hyrule was safe again. Saria flew back to Kokiri forest now, in advance of Sareo.

**Back to Kokiri forest, a happy ending. **

Sareo, now left Ganon´s tower. He went to Kokiri forest, to see Saria. When he knocked on Saria´s door, he knew that he came home to someone who loved him. Sareo and Saria got married, and they stayed in the forest their whole lives. They got a child, that they named Link.

He would become the next hero of time.

**The End**

**(this is the end of my story) **


End file.
